What I Need
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff is in love with Adam Lambert, but what can he do when he sees him kissing his ex, Drake? Will he: A. panic B. cry C. snap or D. all of the above. slash yaoi MxM guy on guy stuff! just fluffy Adommy


**Lexi: Yet another Adommy story(: I wrote this in gym cause we had a free day and I hate everyone in my class! hheeh.**

**Warning: It's slash. As in, two guys... together. Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff own themselves... well, actually, Adam owns Tommy;)**

Tommy gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. Out of all the things to walk in on, it had to be this? Adam looked over at the sound, pulling away from the kiss to Drake;'s cheek. "Oh, did you need something, Tommy?" Adam noticed the blonde's eyes shifted around to just about everything else in the room, but refused to look at his face.

"Uhhhh... yeah, Allison said to tell you that we're starting the show in a few... so, yeah," Tommy stuttered out quickly, trying to hold back tears. He had no idea Drake had gotten back with Adam.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second, Glitterbaby," Adam gave Drake a short peck and grabbed his headset from the table.

Tommy nodded and left the dressing room. He hated the way his heart sped up everytime Adam used that ridiculous nickname on him. He also knew that is meant more to him than it did the singer.

A few minutes later, while he was waiting backstage, Adam came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You ready?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Tommy blushed at the feel of Adam's breath on his neck. He pushed Adam's arm off him as nicely as he could. He didn't want the singer to notice anything he shouldn't.

Adam frowned, "Is something wrong?" he asked, doing his sexy eyebrow quirk at Tommy and putting an arm around his shoulders instead.

"N-no... just a bit nervous, is all," he lied, his heart pounding away in his chest at the close contact. Adam knew he wasn't telling the truth, Tommy had never been nervous for anything.

"If you say so, Glitterbaby," Adam mumbled, choosing to drop the conversation. Tommy snapped.

"Do you have to use that ridiculous nickname all the damn time?" he practically yelled. Adam's mouth hung open in shock at his outburst.

"...I'm sorry, Tommy... I'll stop using it if you hate it that much," Adam sad quietly, pulling away from the bassist, "I think the show is about to start."

"W-Wait, Adam, I-" Tommy started, he felt bad about snapping at him just because he was confused. Adam ignored him and made his way on stage. He looked back and gestured for Tommy to do the same.

The show went as normal as usual. Except that his 'If I Had You' intro skipped in the jacking off and sexual innuendos. But, when the music for 'Fever' started, he was sure Adam wouldn't change the routine. And, as much as he would like to deny it, he loved the kisses and attention he got from the sexy singer.

Adam walked down the stairs, but instead of the usual he just smiled softly at Tommy and turned the other way and kissed one of the dancers. He was extremely jealous, even though he knew he had no right to be. Adam didn't belong to him... he was Drake's boyfriend, not his. He bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on playing his bass and not crying during the show.

When the break came, he was relieved. Tommy quickly, nearly running, got off the stage and went to his dressing room. He sat in front of his mirror and looked at his reflection. It didn't even look like him anymore. The tears from earlier made their way from his eyes and down his cheeks. He was a broken mess. Tommy was so distracted that he didn't notice when the door opened and someone walked in.

He did, however, hear when that person let out a surprised gasp at the sight of him. Tommy sniffled a bit and looked up, not sure who to expect. But, of course, it was the last person he wanted to see. Adam had a concerned look on his face as he stood in front of him and cupped his face, "Tommy, why are you crying? Did I make you that upset earlier?"

Tommy took a moment to remember what he was even talking about before he understood, "N-no... it's not your fault. Just, ummmm... allergies. I'm not crying," unfortunately, his voice broke on the last word.

"Shhhhh... it's okay. Tell me what's wrong," Adam said as he sat down next to Tommy and pulled the blonde onto his lap, cradling him like a child.

"I-i-i l-love you b-but you and D-drake are back together, and you'll never like me cause I'm ugly and pathetic..." he bawled loudly, not even realizing he said it out loud. Adam didn't think he heard right for a moment.

"Wait... you... love me?" he tried out the strange words. Tommy nodded, letting a few more tears loose.

"Glitterbaby, I'm not with Drake. We just decided to keep being friends even though we broke up. I don't love him... I love you. But, I thought you were straight?" he questioned, utterly confused.

"You're not together?" Adam shook his head, "But, why would you love me? And I was straight... until I met you."

"Tommy, look in this mirror," Adam directed him and he did it, "You are beautiful. Your personality, your looks, your soul. Everything about you just oozes beauty and perfection. How could I not want you?"

The tears that had stopped sprung back up again. "I love you, Adam Lambert."

* * *

"I love you too, Tommy Joe Ratliff. You'll always be my Glitterbaby."

"And you'll always be my Babyboy."

* * *

**Lexi: AWWWWWWWW... *tear tear* so touching. I started this sometime a month ago on a piece of notebook paper. I finally got around to typing it.**

**Truthfully, I thought my folder monster had eaten it by now(: Hope you liked it. I was gonna do a lemon... but I got lazy!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
